


Love Song

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Tenn has a nightmare but Gaku is there for him.





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc I was feeling anxious,,, and its 6 am so this is??idk. Just take it. I will come back to proofread it once I wake up
> 
> [update: it was proofread, but if u see any mistake let me know]

Gaku was having trouble falling asleep. The temperature had been high for days and in that day, it was no different. On the other side of the bed his boyfriend rested, with the most peaceful expression Gaku had ever seen on him.

He closed his eyes. He hoped he could fall asleep if he stayed a while not moving or thinking about anything. He didn't know how long it took, but in the end, it worked. Gaku had fallen asleep—only to wake up again, in the middle of the night.

He heard a voice—words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. And they weren't good ones. He was shaking and sweating, while still asleep.

“ _No! Please… Not Riku…!”_

Gaku was desperate. He had barely slept, he was tired, how was he supposed to deal with it? What should he do? But he knew he had to do something so he just followed his instincts and repeatedly shook his boyfriend's body, while calling out to him, in hope of waking him up.

“Tenn! Hey, Tenn! Wake up!”

Painfully slowly, Tenn opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize what had happened was a dream and not reality. Still, the pain wasn't gone. He kept shaking and, exhausted, he started crying.

Gaku had seen Tenn cry some times, but never like that. He was violently sobbing and grunting, and from what Gaku could see, he wasn't breathing well either. He was hyperventilating.

“Tenn,” Gaku said, grabbing his hand. “It's ok. It was just a dream. And I'm here with you.”

Tenn looked like a completely different person. The always composed, young but mature idol couldn't be found at that moment. He was just a human, with lot of issues.

He held Gaku’s hand, still trembling. His hands were soaking wet, but he didn't think about it. He _wasn't_ thinking. His mind was completely blank, dominated by fear and anxiety.

“Look at me, Tenn,” Gaku asked. “I'm here with you and nothing that you saw was real,” he repeated.

Finally, Tenn looked at Gaku, still crying. Gaku tried to make his tears disappear, wiping them with his thumb. He also took the opportunity to caress his cheeks.

Then, all of a sudden, Gaku hugged Tenn tightly and sighed. That was when Tenn realized how much he had worried Gaku. Both of their hearts felt like they could jump out of their chests at any minute.

Tenn accepted the hug, feeling part of the weight on his shoulder disappear. Gaku felt the same. He lightly stroked Tenn's hair.

Love hurt, they knew it. But it was also wonderful, sometimes.

Gaku let Tenn cry a little more. He patted his back and gently kissed his neck, trying to make him more comfortable. It looked like it was working, with Tenn getting more and more relaxed, until he totally stopped crying. Gaku was glad, though he wouldn't mind holding Tenn the entire night. Or day. He didn't even know what time it was.

But Tenn broke the contact, distancing himself from Gaku. He looked all better, Gaku thought. That made him happy. Tenn's happiness was his happiness, after all.

“Are you ok?” Gaku decided to ask, just to be sure.

“I am. Thank you.”

“Do you want to talk about your dream?”

Tenn sighed. He had gotten tired from all that crying.

“No. It's fine.”

They got quiet, getting ready to (try to) sleep again. But inside their minds, there were a lot of thoughts that wouldn't leave them alone.

Gaku started.

“Tenn.”

Tenn felt like Gaku would continue even if he didn't say anything. But it also felt like he was expecting an answer, so he gave him one.

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

Deep in his heart, Tenn knew that would be the only thing Gaku would tell him after everything. But nevertheless, he still got embarrassed, like he wasn't expecting it.

He was jealous of Gaku, who could say that sort of thing so easily. Maybe his life would be better if he knew how to talk about his feelings. But in the meantime, he said what he knew—what he could. And Gaku didn't think that was a bad thing.

“I love you, too. Thank you for staying by my side tonight.”

Gaku stared at him, almost offended.

“Of course,” Gaku said, naturally. “The day I leave your side is the day I die.”

Gaku expected Tenn to change the subject, ignore him or just tell him to cut it out, but he surprised him by doing neither.

“I won't let you leave me even if you die. Even if you become a ghost.”

“I bet you would be nagging even my poor ghost. “ _Oh that's not how you do it, we have to be perfect for the fans_.”

Tenn chuckled.

“You are right. But not only for the fans, but also for me.”

“Aren't you supposed to tell me I'm already perfect and you will love me regardless now?”

“Hell no. You could do much better.”

“How so?” Gaku asked, grinning.

“By hugging me one more time, kissing me and maybe keeping quiet sometimes so I can appreciate your face without you running your mouth.”

“You really are an annoying brat, you knew that?”

Tenn laughed.

“Yes. But it's too late for you to escape now. A promise is a promise.”

“Like I even could.”

They hugged again, that time without a single tear, but two happy smiles. There was no other place they would rather be. They found heaven in their arms. And inside their hearts, a slow song played, a song written by their love. A song that would only get louder every day.

When they kissed, everything was right. It was like their mouths were shaped after one another and they shared one heart. A heart that could get hurt, sick, injured, but never destroyed. And that wouldn't change in a day, in a month, a year or an eternity. Tenn had said before, it was too late. The promise would always live on, for ever, until the day they died.


End file.
